


a lovely visage

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Heartbeats, Impersonation, Jogress Bonds, Let's Pretend tri. Is Good, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Bondage, Psychic Bond, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soul Bond, Suspension, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: "Surely," the mysterious man said as he prodded Ken right in the stomach, "you're wondering why they're in there and you're out here, yes?"Ken bit his lip. He was, but he refused to give this man the satisfaction of being right."You see…" He pressed close enough his eyes were mere centimeters from Ken's, and they widened with sickening glee as the hand poking his stomach flattened out till his palm, fingers spread, lay directly below his sternum. "I haveplansfor you."ORKen is getting real fucking tired of being tied up for some evil plot.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Daiken Discord Server





	a lovely visage

**Author's Note:**

> Today has been weird. My brain is dead and this just happened.

He looked like Gennai.

He looked like Gennai but different. His robes were dark, his eyes were wild, and there was a twist to his smile that sent shivers down Ken's spine.

Which was incredibly uncomfortable when he was hanging immobile, close enough to the ground this mysterious man could watch him and touch him, but not enough his feet could reach the floor.

Ken let his eyes fall shut, trying to block it all out, trying to shut everything off until he was alone in his head. Somehow, after everything, his own mind was safer than out here.

"You're not even going to ask?" A sharp laugh. "How incredibly _boring_."

He swallowed. Willed himself not to listen, not to give in.

"You don't even want to know where your boyfriend is?"

Ken's heart stuttered and his eyes jolted open.

Daisuke was _not_ his boyfriend, but there was nothing in this world that could prevent Ken from wanting to know where he was, to make sure he was safe. He couldn't say that, though, couldn't admit the man had hit the nail on the head. He couldn't let this monstrosity see him vulnerable.

Well, more vulnerable than he already was.

The man smirked, mouth flattening and widening and morphing into something that made Ken's whole body seize with fear. "Oh, so you _do_ want to know…"

He approached carefully, his pace strong and determined but strangely cautious, but with Gennai's visage, he was taller than Ken, tall enough to meet his gaze with Ken's entire body dangling in the air.

Ken tried to look away, but he couldn't. Nor could he deny the truth, the fact that he desperately wanted to know where Daisuke and the others were.

He'd woken alone. He'd woken bound to the wall like he was now, his body numb and boneless from hanging up so long. Despite the fact that his bottom half wasn't tied down to anything, he couldn't move his legs—no matter how much he wanted to kick out and land a blow as the man drew closer and closer.

"Well…"

He snapped his fingers, and lights flickered to life to his left, far enough away it took a moment for Ken's eyes to adjust to the distance.

"That's…"

They were there. Unconscious already, locked away inside weird sterile tubes. But their partners, the Digimon, were nowhere to be seen. With Daisuke unconscious, without Wormmon, without V-mon and Imperialdramon…without his partners, Ken was lost.

"Surely," the mysterious man said as he prodded Ken right in the stomach, "you're wondering why they're in there and you're out here, yes?"

Ken bit his lip. He was, but he refused to give this man the satisfaction of being right.

"You see…" He pressed close enough his eyes were mere centimeters from Ken's, and they widened with sickening glee as the hand poking his stomach flattened out till his palm, fingers spread, lay directly below his sternum. "I have _plans_ for you."

Ken's breath hitched.

"You see, _this_ "—he held up the Dark D-3, another stark reminder of Ken's powerlessness—"will only work with you, no matter what I look like."

That wording made Ken pause, confusion pulsing at the edge of his brain. This man could change his appearance.

"And I rather like what you look like." As if to illustrate, the man swept his hand down his belly, teasing the sensitive skin underneath, then kept going. He pressed his palm to Ken's groin, drawing out a breathless gasp, before gliding back up to settle over Ken's erratic heart. "This is such a lovely visage." He tugged at the loose strands of dark hair falling in Ken's face before grabbing him by the chin. "And you already have an avatar for me to borrow—he just needs a little update, don't you think?"

His whole body went cold, and the man grinned at him wide. His grip on Ken's chin didn't loosen as his body twisted and coiled and morphed into something—some _one_ —entirely different.

He knew who it was before his own face stared back at him, before the Kaiser stared back at him.

"No…"

The word was a whimper. Soft, scared, harmless.

Unlike the monstrosity that stood before him, touching him, toying with him.

"No need to be scared, Ichijouji." He tapped a finger to Ken's nose, smirking just like Ken had smirked those years ago. "Someone who enjoys games as much as you should be able to appreciate these improvements. We could always put you in this outfit if you want to test it out."

"No."

Ken had no idea what would happen to him, to his friends and teammates, but he would never dress as the Kaiser again. He would never let himself fall into that trap again.

The man just laughed. "Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about that, boy. We require you, yes, but not like that. _I_ will be playing the part of the Digimon Kaiser." He squeezed Ken's chin, pinching hard as he drew even closer, only a breath away. "What I need is your bond."

"My what?"

The other hand came up too, and the man—the monster—grabbed hold of his shirt and tore the front open with terrifying force, buttons flying all over the darkened complex.

Ken trembled, body tingling and numb, as the man lay both hands over his heart. "I need _your bond_."

The cold permeated his core, sank into his chest remarkably fast, and Ken's eyes slid shut. He was freezing from the inside out, his heart pumping ice through his veins, spreading it throughout his body until he was cold and numb and somehow even more immobile than before. His head lolled, his breath stuttered, and he could barely open his eyes to watch the fingers pressing hard against his chest.

"Without you, the Digivice is meaningless. Without you, this avatar is useless." He pressed harder, until it felt like Ken's heart stopped. "And we want to use you, Ichijouji Ken."

Tears gathered on his lashes, but he couldn't even think of when he'd started crying, couldn't focus on anything but this monster's voice, the Kaiser's voice still haunting him, _his own voice_ echoing back to him.

This time, it wasn't the Seed someone wanted, just the manifestation of his shame and nightmares, his own arrogance.

Something hot pulsed from his heart, numbing him in a different way.

Ken gasped as tremors shot through him, his body convulsing from some strange mixture of pain and fear and pleasure.

The man gritted his teeth and pressed harder.

 _Ken_ —

The heat pulsed through him again, setting his limbs on fire, combatting the icy grip over his heart.

He sobbed, tears streaming freely.

 _Ken, it's going to be okay_.

He had no idea how that could possibly be, but the fire burned his insides and there was hope. He knew that voice, knew not even unconsciousness would stop Daisuke from reaching him.

_I'm here with you!_

Ken shook with tears, his heart pounding hard in his chest, relief and fear and joy echoing with every beat. Because Daisuke was there. Daisuke would save him like he always did. Daisuke would make everything better.

The cold fingers drew away, and his body thrummed pleasantly in response.

"Thank you."

His breath died. "What?"

Through bleary eyes, he managed to meet those horrible violet orbs, sparkling with mischief, and this new and improved Kaiser pushed close enough their lips brushed when he spoke. "Thank you. That's exactly what we needed." And he slid away, slipped into the blackness around them where the lights in the compound were still off.

The cold had left him already, but now the warmth, the throbbing heat that had spread hope and happiness and love throughout his body, faded too.

Daisuke was unconscious.

Daisuke couldn't do anything to help him.

Triggering their connection, their bond, had been exactly what that man wanted, and they had fallen right into his trap.

He needed Daisuke. To pull out one of his miracles and save them.

Instead, Ken felt empty and alone, like something had been taken from him.


End file.
